Rain
by Kim Candy
Summary: Terjebak hujan. Yang kau butuhkan hanya payung. Dan kehangatan. [Krisho/Fanmyeon short fic ; B x B ; exo ; DLDR]


Krisho Fiction

[Short fic]

Rated T

Romance-Fluffy~

[B x B ; Krisho/Fanmyeon ]

* * *

.

Hujan dan payung adalah hal yang saling berkaitan. Ketika hujan turun, kau pasti akan sangat membutuhkan payung untuk menaungi tubuhmu dari terpaan hujan yang turun laksana hujaman jarum.

Di tengah-tengah hujan yang turun dengan derasnya, tanpa payung, kau akan terdiam seperti orang yang tak punya tujuan. Kau hanya bisa berteduh di satu tempat dan diam. Tak dapat melakukan apapun. Seolah hujan telah memenjarakanmu dalam jeruji besi.

Hal itu sudah kurasakan selama beberapa waktu hari ini. Sejak pukul 2 siang, hujan turun dengan deras, memaksaku untuk berteduh di teras sebuah kios kecil yang sedang tutup. Hingga jam di tanganku menunjukkan pukul 3, hujan tak kunjung berhenti. Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak menerobos hujan menuju apartemenku yang jaraknya masih jauh dari tempatku berada.

Mataku terpaku pada ujung sepatuku yang mulai basah karena percikan air hujan yang mengenainya. Aku sendiri merasa telah bersatu dengan hujan karena aku terlalu lama berhadapan dengan hujan yang seolah mengejek keberadaanku disini. Aku jenuh namun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Sesaat kemudian aku mendengar suara langkah yang beradu dengan suara hujan dari sebelah barat tempatku berdiri. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sumber suara. Si pembuat gaduh itu melangkah lebar-lebar menuju tempatku berdiriㅡmaksudku, ke teras kios ini.

Lelaki dengan rambut hitam cepak itu terengah sesampainya di teras kios. Ia tampaknya tak menyadari keberadaanku disini. Diam-diam, aku melirik lelaki tadi.

Dia lebih tinggi dariku. Dari sini, aku dapat mendengar desah nafasnya yang belum beraturan sehabis berlari tadi. Aroma _mint_ menyegarkan menguar dari tubuhnya, tercium oleh hidungku.

Aku pun mencoba untuk bercakap dengannya.

"Kau tak membawa payung sepertiku juga?" Tanyaku, merasa senasib dengannya.

Ia menjawab singkat, "Tidak."

Dahiku mengerut.

"Tidak? Berarti kau membawa payung?"

Dia hanya diam. Matanya beradu pandang dengan tetesan air hujan dihadapannya.

Aku mencebikkan bibirku, kesal melihat sikapnya entah mengapa.

"Kau bawa payung tidak?"

Aku mendengar nada bicaraku naik satu oktaf. Terdengar seperti bentakan. Aku memutuskan ikut menatap hujan, membuang rasa malu akibat membentaknya secara tak sadar.

"Tidak." Sahutnya lagi. Nada bicaranya tetap datar seperti robot, begitupula wajahnya.

Sudahlah. Tak ada manfaatnya berbicara dengan lelaki itu.

Aku melipat tanganku didepan dada, merengut. Tatapanku kembali jatuh pada ujung sepatuku yang semakin lama semakin lembab.

Cukup lama aku bertahan pada posisi itu. Leherku mulai terasa sakit. Aku pun mendongakan wajahku.

"Ya ampun!"

Aku hampir memekik kaget ketika mendongak, wajah lelaki tadi sudah ada dihadapanku. Mataku tertuju pada tangannya. Dia memegang payung.

"Hey, kau membawa payung!" Seruku kesal, merasa dipermainkan.

"Ini memang payung." Sahutnya sambil terkekeh ringan. Aku menatapnya sebal.

Ia kemudian memegangi lenganku dan membawaku mendekat.

"Kau kedinginan?"bisiknya rendah. Wajahnya mendekati wajahku. Mataku mengedip beberapa kali. Jantungku berdentum dengan keras. Aku merasa seluruh darah yang ada di tubuhku berkumpul di wajahku.

Aku tergagap, tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Fokusku terbelah antara tatapan matanya, aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan, serta sentuhannya pada lenganku. Aku malah berjalan mundur kemudian.

Aku mundur satu langkah, dia ikut maju satu langkah.

Terus seperti itu, hingga punggungku membentur dinding kios kecil ini. Dan aku sadar aku terpojok. Dahinya bahkan telah bersandar di dahiku. Serta tangannya yang masih memegang payung.

"Junmyeon-ah.."

Ia berbisik didepan bibirku. Aku tak sanggup membalas tatapan matanya yang begitu membuai. Kelopak mataku menutup perlahan, tak ingin memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Dia mau apa dengan jarak sedekat ini?

.

"Jadilah milikku."

Aku terkejut ketika mendengar pernyataannya. Dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibirku.

Tubuhku membeku, tak dapat memberi perlawanan atau semacamnya. Nafas hangatnya seolah membakar wajahku. Matanya terpejam, sementara bibirnya membuatku terbang ke langit.

Aku bergetar, kemudian memejamkan mataku erat. Tanganku menggenggam erat kerah hoodie yang dikenakannya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, aku mendorongnya menjauh. Lalu menyandarkan wajahku yang memerah di dadanya.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku?" Tanyanya. Dagunya menyandar di kepalaku. Aku mempererat genggaman tanganku di hoodienya. Semua ini terlalu memalukan untukku.

"Junmyeon?"

Ia memanggil namaku. Hatiku bergetar mendengarnya memanggil namaku.

"A-aku.."

Suaraku bahkan tak terdengar bagus di telingaku. Oh Tuhan..beri aku kekuatan.

"Yifan...ayo pulang."

Aku mengambil alih payungnya lalu menarik tangannya. Baru beberapa langkah, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menghentikan langkahku juga. Lalu ia membawaku menghadap wajahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku tadi? Maukah kau jadi milikku?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku menunduk. Tak sanggup menatap wajahnya.

Cukup lama seperti itu. Dan Yifan juga hanya diam.

"Ayo, Junmyeon. Hari semakin gelap." Putus Yifan akhirnya. Ia merangkul bahuku, merapatkan badan agar tidak terkena tetesan air hujan.

Aku meliriknya sekilas. Wajahnya datar seperti biasanya. Tapi mengapa sinar matanya begitu berbeda? Apa ia salah mengartikan maksudku tadi?

"Yifan, akuㅡ"

Ia melirikku sedikit.

"Kenapa?"

"Uhm, akuㅡya, aku.."

Aku menggosok hidungku yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Selalu seperti ini jika aku dilanda kegugupan.

"Aku mau." Seruku dengan cepat.

"Mau apa?" Tanyanya. Aku bisa mendengar kejahilan disitu.

"Jadi milikmu." Sahutku dengan cepat. Ingin sekali rasanya berguling-guling di jalanan yang masih diguyur hujan dengan derasnya.

Kemudian ia mengecup pelipisku pelan.

"Terima kasih. Aku tahu kau mau."

Aku memukul pelan lengannya. Rasa malu dan salah tingkah menguasai diriku saat ini.

.

.

Setiap hal pasti memiliki sisi positif maupun negatif. Seperti hujan misalnya. Hujan punya sisi positif juga negatif.

Untukku, hujan merupakan berkah.

Hm, kau benar. Bukannya aku sok bijak ya.

Berkah, karena hujan membawakan pasanganku untukku.

Terimakasih, hujan.

.

.

 _Talking..._

"Jun,"

"Mhm?"

"Aku menginap disini, ya?"

"Terserah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau pakai _lipbalm_?"

"Iya. Bibirku sering sekali kering. Kenapa tanya begitu?"

"Bibirmu manis. Rasa _strawberry_."

"Kau pernah makan _lipbalm_?"

"Tidak. Buat apa aku makan _lipbalm_."

"Kenapa kau tahu rasanya?"

"Aku pernah lihat di kemasannya, _lipbalm_ itu ada bermacam rasa."

"Konyol."

"Aku suka rasanya. Boleh kucoba?"

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan."

"Tidak, tidak."

"Hah? Maksudㅡ"

 _Chup!_

"Aku mau yang ini."

"Ck, dasar modus! Kau ini,"

"Hehe, pipimu merah, sayang."

"Mana ada!"

"Ada kok. Sini, kuambilkan cermin."

"Tidak usah."

"Nah, ini cerminnya."

"Wu Yifan! Menjauh dariku! Pulang saja sana."

"Yakin?"

"Diam!"

.

 _ **End**_

.

 _ngehehe :v terinspirasi dari dp yang kugunakan saat ini. Ya ampun itu gereget pengen dorong kepala mereka aaawww ;-;_

 _/ituhanyafanartken/_

 _yampun hutang epep ku banyak ya ;-;_

 _/kabur/_

 _._

 _17:31 Wita_


End file.
